


Harley Can Sing

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Harley Centric, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Minor pairings - Freeform, Multi, Music, Not Beta Read, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, they arent the focus of the story at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: The title, except everyone is surprised or very amused.-----Harley can sing. Sing like a new King, like Michael Jackson or Elvis Presley.It doesn't seem like he can. He's brash, loud. Just like Tony, you can't imagine him using his mouth for cursing at paparazzi, yelling at anyone who crosses his path, and talking mostly about new creations and the lab and himself. And- other things. Things that do not need to be specified, but you can guess what since Harley came to the public eye, he was going on the same exact path Tony was younger, billionaire playboy ways.-----please read the notes!





	Harley Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> so basically in this universe Harley came to live with Tony during Iron Man 3. Endgame happened, but Carol killed Thanos and Tony never died. Harry Osborn never went bad, and this is happening later in the future, maybe 1 year after Infinity War. Also, Ironstrange. They bonded over the shared trauma. I haven't seen FFH yet. 
> 
> and, I'll say it again. Lovey dovery-Relationships are not important in this fic, they're there for fun.

Harley can sing. Sing like a new King, like Michael Jackson or Elvis Presley. 

It doesn't seem like he can. He's brash, loud. Just like Tony, you can't imagine him using his mouth for cursing at paparazzi, yelling at anyone who crosses his path, and talking mostly about new creations and the lab and himself. And- other things. Things that do not need to be specified, but you can guess what since Harley came to the public eye, he was going on the same exact path Tony was younger, billionaire playboy ways. If Peter refects the kind, sacrificing, noble superhero side of Tony, Harley represents everything else. Thats what most people think anyway. 

1

The first person to hear Harley sing is Peter. May always lets him go to Tony's flat on Saturday. He's supposed to be training but in actuality, he lounges around with Tony or Stephen or Morgan. Tony's flat houses Stephen, Pepper, Tony, Morgan, and Harley. Sometimes Carol and Rhodey stay with them. It's a paradise for him, where he can swing room to room, climb the ceilings and hang from a web if he wanted. He could be himself. 

He and Morgan are watching cartoons when she falls asleep. It's chilly, Tony's flat has the best AC but it can get overbearing at times. He climbs the top of the ceiling as he goes to Morgans room to get her a blanket, just for the fun of it and to keep quiet as not to wake up Morgan. He's moving slowly when he hears something that catches his interest. He pauses. It's a smooth, silky male voice. He sounds really good, singing along to what sounds like R&B, 

_“How many ways can I say that I need you baby it's true_

_I think I might die without you”_

Peter peeks into the room where the smooth, clear voice is coming out of and to his surprise it's Harley Keener, the basic duplicate of Tony Stark, singing along (pretty good) to a lovey-dovey R&B song. 

_Ooo, now I'll never get over you until I find something new that get me high like you do_

Harley sang along with the woman. Peter couldn't see what he was doing and leaned forward a bit, and his fingers shifted, and he fell on the ground due to him not paying attention. When he came to, Harley was standing over him, arms crossed against a damp torso, screwdriver tapping against his arm. 

"Hey, Parker. What are you doing?" He said. 

Peter leaped up. "I… um… was. Going to Morgans room to get a blanket. And I heard you singing… and I was confused." 

Harley smirks, seeing Peter get embarrassed. "Yeah. That was my sex playlist." 

Peter almost throws up and sends Harley an evil look. Harley laughs. "Kidding! Don't tell anyone." He walks- dancing along the way, and slams the door. 

Nobody believes him when Peter tells them anyway. 

2) 

The second person to hear Harley sing was one of his best friends. Cassie Lang and Harley Keener had met at the ‘Yay We’re Alive Time To Drink’ party, post Thanos. Cassie was fascinating to him, as he was to her. They had similar backgrounds, growing up under one parent in poverty until a better situation arose. She had nearly five parental figures, and a bunch of uncles and very badass grandparents. She was strong, and she was pretty. They got along really well. 

She heard Harley sing when they were hanging out one afternoon. She wouldn't call him great and praise him and call him the best she ever heard, but maybe that's because he was singing along to Take On Me while they were binging music videos on Tony's couch. He could hold his notes although, she would admit.

  


3) 

The third person to hear Harley sing was Morgan. 

Thursday night. It's not a good night. Morgan can't sleep. The arguing is too loud, and her bed is next to the vents. She clutches her stuffed dog and wishes she had a real one. She sniffs and starts crying. 

Harley opens her door and sits next to her, the bed creaking. "You okay?" He asks gently. She wipes her nose. "Why can't they be quiet?" She whimpers. 

He shrugs. "Grown-ups are weird." 

Morgan sniffs. "Yeah. I'm glad you aren't like them. You or Peter."

Something smashes and they both wince. _Stupid fucking Steve Rogers and his agenda… leaves Tony in Siberia and decides he wants back in,_ Harley thinks to himself. He has to be there for Morgan although. Morgan is his sister now, and he won't let her down like his biological family did. This is his family now. It's a weird, dysfunctional family, but the best families are. He choose it. Holy shit, whats happening to him?

Harley rubs her hand. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" 

Morgan nods and nestles into her pillow. Harley thinks a moment and starts singing softly. 

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

  


_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move_

_The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon_

_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

Morgan starts breathing heavily and closes her eyes. Harley smiles and tucks her in before going back to his room. He closes her door and his own, and hopes Steve Rogers knows when hes not wanted. 

4) 

The fourth person to hear Harley sing was Harry. 

Harry and Harley met through Peter. Tony was introducing everyone to Harley in a charity- ball- gala- gathering cliche thing. Peter was there as well (he was Tony’s unofficial son, ward, and partner in all things hero related). The two were sitting at a table when Peter suddenly bolts up with a huge smile on his face. He’s smiling huge, and he and another dark-haired teenager embrace. They pull away and Peter turns away, and motions to Harley. “Harley, this is Harry Osborn. Harry, Harley.” 

Harley takes an appreciative glance. “The Harry Osborn?” 

Harry smirks. “The Harley Keener?”

They shake hands. “Well, these are fun,” Harry remarks, gesturing around. 

“There really aren't,” Harley says bluntly. Peter smacks his arm. 

“Yes, fun.” Harley corrects himself, glaring at Peter. Peter can really hit, and hard. He’s almost taller than Harley, and stronger, and likes to rub it in. He’s just a show-off, that's what Harley thinks. 

Harry laughs. “Kidding! That was sarcasm. These suck.” 

Harley smiles. “I feel like we’re going to be very, very good friends.” 

They are. 

The younger generation of vigilante influence and heritage has this bond. It's actually, a very stupid bond because it doesn't make much sense, but it works somehow. It goes like this- no one cares what you’ve been through or what you’ve endured or what race, gender, orientation you are. They just want people who they can relate to, and get their crazy parts. It's just a matter of what you know. 

So Peter, Ned, MJ, Harley, Shuri and Harry are going to go see a movie and hope some villain doesn't show up demanding revenge and ruins the only good movie theater left in town. Because, that's just the thing that they have to worry about. 

Peter and Shuri had initially bonded when they teamed up together with their mentors to stop Thanos. After the battle they have found out they had to work very well together and frequently saw each other. Shuri, Ned and MJ got along very well when Peter introduced them to each other. Soon the little gang started involving Harley, Cassie, Harry, Monica, Kamala, Lila, and Gwen Stacy.

After the movie, they go walking around the plaza. Harley notices how Ned and Peter keep edging towards each other. Peter and Ned always are close to each other, brushing shoulders and elbows, and MJ, Shuri, and the two boys keep in noticing. 

"How much you wanna bet they'll get together?" Harley asks Harry. They're walking together. MJ and Shuri are walking behind them, looking through the windows of the different shops together.

"They probably already are, genius." MJ points out. Harry nods. 

"Nah, I don't- oh shit- this is my jam!" Harley raises his arms a bit and rolls his hips jokingly. Harry rolls his eyes but smiles. Shuri laughs too and sings the words. Her and Harley slap hands. 

_And now that it's over, I'll never be sober_

_I couldn't believe, but now I'm so high_

Harley starts dancing a little bit. MJ takes out her phone, smirking in a fond way. Harley just goes with it, pointing to her and singing 

_Girl, what's your problem?_

_Cause I know it's hard sometimes_

Harley does a smooth side swoop, causing Harry to whoop, clapping, drawing Peter and Neds attention. Harley points to Harry as he continues his ridiculous hip rolling. He starts rotating his shoulder, and winks at him

_Baby just give it some time oo honey now girl, we can solve em_

Harry rolls his eyes again as if to say "ah, fuck it" and joins Harley's dancing, taking little steps, back and forth, swaying his arms. Peter cheered, joining in the dance circle with Ned and the people passing look amused, some clapping. Soon they're all dancing next to a Sunglasses Hut, MJ recording every second. 

5) 

The fifth person to hear Harley sing was Carol. 

Carol is staying with Tony and his weird extended family arrangement when Tony asks if he could take her car to go pick up his son. That would be fine except 1) Tonys ‘son’ is almost 18, 2) Both Tony and Stephen have way better cars then her 3) its 4 am in the morning. All she wants to do is spoon with her husband in bed. Their reasoning makes sense- Tony doesn't want to make a scene with his flashy cars, and his flashy husband, and Carol understands. 

But she gets up, and tells Tony she’ll get him. Tony protests, but Stephen nods, knowing they would attract attention anyway and she gets her shoes on and leaves. Tony told her he's outside of the city, at a 7/11. She can not wait to hear this story. As her spot as 'Aunt Carol', she has responsibilities. There better be a coffee shop on the way thats 24 hours. She turns on the radio, rolls down her windows and enjoys the silence. Its pretty nice, driving on your own in the night. The highway is deserted, the wind is in her hair, and the radio provides distraction. She feels herself calming down. She's actually at her best rest she's been in for a while. 

Harley is sitting on the dirty sidewalk, bruised up and dripping blood. He’s holding a can of Red Bull to his forehead. Carol marches out the car.

“What are you doing here?” He asks her. 

She looks down at him, tapping her foot impatiently. “I could ask you the same. Go wait in the car.” 

She buys herself some coffee and bandages. 

While she tries to patch him up (shes no Stephen Strange or Christine Palmer but she tries) he reluctantly explains what happens. He didn’t want to, but after the lecture she gave him, he does anyway. Thank god she has experience with Monica. 

“I was supposed to be with some friends but we stopped here, I used the bathroom and they left and this druggie stole my jacket and phone, my wallet.” 

Carol smirks. Harley notices and yanks his bruised fist away from her. “Why are you smiling?” She giggles a bit, then starts laughing. 

Carol sighs happily. “You ever see Clueless?” 

Harley stares at her, then starts laughing too. “Did you just compare to Alicia Silverstone? As Cher?” 

“I did.” 

“You’re old.” 

“You’re stupid.” 

\------

They drive home. The sun peeks out over the horizon. Its beautiful. The radio is on, Harley changed it to some country channel. Its not Carols favorite, but it seems fitting for the atmosphere. 

A guitar riff breaks out from the silence, and Harley mimes nailing it. “C’mon Carol. I bet you know this song.” He turns it up. 

Carol listens. Harley sings along

“ _Blame it all on my roots, I showed in boots, and ruined your black tie affair._

_Last to know, last one to show, I was the last one you’d think you’d see there.”_

Carol hits him, trying to listen to see if she knows the song, it sounds familiar, but he starts to belt the lyrics out, no longer sounding sweet. His southern drawl startles her- where did that come from? 

“ _When I took his glass of champagne, and I toasted you_

_Said, "Honey, we may be through, but you'll never hear me complain."_

Carol finally recongizes it when the chorus hits, singing along with Harley loudly

_“Cause I got friends in lonely place, where the whiskey drowns_

_And the beer chases my blues away but I'll be okay, and I'm not big on social graces_

_Think I'll slip on down to the oasis, oh, I've got friendssssss in lowww placesssss.”_

Now, its one of Carols best memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you wanna see how Harley and Harry were dancing, heres the link. https://youtu.be/jx96Twg-Aew?t=227
> 
> Its a split second but I love it so much.


End file.
